deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek
Shrek is a big green ogre and the main protagonist of the DreamWorks' movie series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shrek vs Baldi (Completed) * Shrek VS The Beast (Completed) * Big Smoke vs Shrek * Shrek vs Blanka * Bo' Rai Cho vs Shrek * Shrek VS Chewbacca (Completed) * Shrek vs Donkey Kong * Shrek vs Fawkes (Abandoned) * Shrek VS Fuzzy Lumpkins (Completed) * Green Goblin Vs. Shrek * Shrek vs. The Grinch (Completed) * Han Solo VS Shrek * The Heavy vs Shrek * Homer Simpson vs Shrek * [[Last Dragonborn VS Shrek|'Last Dragonborn VS Shrek']] (Completed) * Natsu vs Shrek * Ogremon vs Shrek * Peter Griffin vs Shrek (Completed) * Shrek vs Po * Shrek vs Robbie Rotten * Scrooge McDuck vs Shrek (Completed) * SpongeBob vs Shrek * Springtrap vs Shrek * Shrek VS Sulley (Completed) * Wario vs Shrek (Completed) * Shrek VS Wreck-it Ralph (Completed) Battles Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 3 (Completed) With Donkey * Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bane (DC Comics) * Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * John Cena (Real Life) * Metallia (The Witch and the Hundred Knight) * Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Patrick Star * Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Springtrap (FNAF) * Tahu (Bionicle) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * King K Rool (Donkey Kong Country) History When Shrek turned 7 years old, his parents sent him off to live on his own, as all ogres do. He lived by himself in a swamp for many years before meeting Donkey, his soon to be best friend. It wasn't long after that when several other fairy tail creatures were forced to move into Shrek's swamp by Lord Farquaad, ruler of Duloc. To get his home back, Shrek & Donkey traveled to Duloc so they could get Shrek's ownership of the swamp back. After confronting Farquaad, he & Shrek make a deal, if Shrek can rescue Princess Fiona from her castle & brings her back to Farquaad, he'll receive the deed to his swamp. Shrek & Donkey traveled to the castle, rescued Fiona, & began traveling back to Duloc. Along the way though, the two fell in love. Due to a misunderstanding though, Shrek allows Fiona to go with Farquaad to marry him, even though he loves her. Getting his deed, Shrek headed back to his swamp, but a confrontation with Donkey clears up the misunderstanding, & Shrek goes to Fiona's wedding to reveal his love to her. However, Fiona also reveals a secret, which makes Farquaad decide not to marry Fiona, & he tries to kill her. Thankfully, another save from Donkey brings an end to Farquaad, & Shrek & Fiona live happily ever after... until the next movie. Death Battle Info * Height: 8' (Taken from Shrek 2 the game) * Weight: 450lbs (Taken from Shrek 2 the game) * Birthplace: Unknown * Residence: His swamp ** Temporarily lived in the royal castle of The Kingdom of Far Far Away. * Age: Adult * Gender: Male * Species: Ogre (can become human with the Happily Ever After Potion) * Favorite food includes: Eye jelly (good on toast), onions, and weed rat stew. ** Hates: waffles, cakes (especially birthday cakes) and parfaits. * Husband of Princess Fiona (which made Shrek temporarily the King of Far Far Away) ** Father of triplets Powers and abilities * Super Strength & Durability: Can smash through doors, uproot trees, take out armed knights, survive falling through a roof, & getting beaten up by a dragon. * Farts: Can send opponents crashing through structures, claimed that a fart from him would kill Donkey, countered a blast of fire. * Burps: Highly flammable, can be used as projectiles. * Wrestling Attacks: Well versed in close combat. * Scary Roar: Scares away & defeats most regular people, can shatter glass & extinguish fire. * High Agility: Can jump, flip, & swing his way around environments to avoid obstacles, or just for fun. * Fire Breath: Can breathe fire after eating a Chili Pepper. However, book Shrek can breathe fire on his own, with a range of 99 yards, & can breathe blue fire. * Fiery Glare: Cooked a pheasant just by glaring at it. ("Shrek!" book) * Force Field: Can generate a force field to lessen damage taken, & reflect attacks. (Shrek Super Slam) * Strong Sense of Smell: Could smell brimstone even though Donkey couldn't, can also resist strong smells like his own farts. Equipment * Knight Armor: Not something he has regular access to. Gives him a bit of extra defense. * Sword: Just a regular sword. He rarely wields it. * Wooden Club: Used in Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing. * Chili Peppers: Allows Shrek to breathe fire. * Swamp Beast: A four-legged creature Shrek rides in Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing. * A Skateboard: Shrek rides a skateboard in "Tony Hawk: Underground 2" & "Shrek the Third: Arthur's School Day Adventure". * Tomatoes: Can be thrown at opponents. (Tony Hawk: Underground 2) * A Kart: Made from a barrel, quite fast. (Madagascar Kartz) * Multiple Potions: These are power-ups Shrek can find in different games. ** Orange Potion: Temporarily increases his strength. (Shrek 2 the game) ** Blue Potion: Temporarily increases his durability. (Shrek 2 the game) ** Red Potion: Heals Shrek. (Shrek 2 the game) ** Green Potion: Turns opponents into helpless frogs that Shrek can easily defeat. (Shrek 2 the game) ** Rocket Sauce: Temporarily increases his strength & speed. (Shrek Super Slam) ** Max Slam Juice: Instantly super charges Shrek's ultimate fart attack. (Shrek Super Slam) ** Invisibility Potion: Temporarily makes Shrek invisible. (Shrek Super Slam) ** Invulnerability Potion: Temporarily turns Shrek metal, making him invulnerable. (Shrek Super Slam) * Shrek Super Slam Items: A variety of power-ups & weapons found in Shrek Super Slam. Feats * Has defeated Lord Farquaad, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, & Rumplestiltskin * Saved Princess Fiona from her castle. (Shrek 1) * Strong enough to uproot trees. * Pushed down a giant potion container. (Shrek 2) * Has been able to defeat multiple knights who were he wearing armored plating. * Broke down a metal door. * Outran a dragon. * His roar is strong enough to push multiple people. * Effortlessly scares away angry mobs and armies, by his mere presents. * His fart is strong enough to insta-kill people. * Can create candles out of his earwax. * Can dodge arrows shot from crossbows. (Shrek 2) * Can send enemies crashing through structures with his farts, & survive the same thing happening to him. (Shrek Super Slam) * Can tank lightning attacks from Fairy Godmother. (Shrek 2 the game) * Lifted a large metal gate. (Scared Shrekless) * Comparable to Fiona, who could lift & spin a large metal ball. (Shrek 3) * Can naturally live in a putrid swamp & eat disgusting things without getting food poisoning or something. * Survived being tossed into the air & falling through a stone ceiling. (Shrek 1) * Unaffected by metal skulls that can break chains. (Shrek 3) * Can scare away living trees. (Shrek 3) * When snakes try to bite him, they die. ("Shrek!" book) * Killed an armored knight with his fire breath. ("Shrek!" book) * Ate a lightning bolt. ("Shrek!" book) * Takes a beating from a dragon & laughs it off. ("Shrek!" book) * Knocks out the aforementioned dragon for a day with blue fire breath. ("Shrek!" book) * Traveled from his swamp to a mountain during winter just to get a book. (Shrek the Halls) Weakness * Few long ranged options. * His roar doesn't always work on his friends (or someone who doesn't see him as a threat), other creatures or monsters. * Anti-social and has a low self-esteem. * Some people can resist the smell of his farts. * Needs to beat up opponents &/or eat onions to charge up his farts to full power. Trivia * Shrek has recently been involved in several memes; including a shipping with Shadow the Hedgehog, a pornographic fanfiction dubbed 'Shrek is Love', terrible ogre puns and several horror-themed games or videos with Shrek as a murderous demon. He is also the final boss of Swagnemite's meme-themed game GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT vs. xxXilluminatiXxx; where he uses a sniper rifle to kill anyone who enters his swamp. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Shrek Characters